Access to the network medium may be shared by multiple devices, which may interfere with one another, even if they belong to different communication networks. The interference environment, coupled with the nature of the line channel, gives rise to situations where certain devices that belong to the same network, e.g., a home network, may not be able to communicate with a central coordinator that coordinates and manages the activities of that particular network. A way to manage these hidden devices that are otherwise unable to communicate with a central coordinator for lack of receiving beacon signals is thus desirable.